Many modern vehicles include a safety feature which automatically actuates the headlamps of the vehicle if the vehicle is being operated at twilight or nighttime and the level of intensity of ambient light becomes too low. As the level of ambient light intensity decreases with the setting of the sun, a light sensor determines the level of intensity of the ambient light and communicates that level to a system which determines if that level is below a predetermined value. If the level of ambient light intensity is below that predetermined value, the system automatically actuates the headlamps of the vehicle.
A conventional system for adjusting the predetermined value for the automatic actuation of the headlamps of the vehicle includes a slide potentiometer with an OFF detent mounted on a vehicle dashboard. The conventional system occupies considerable space on the dashboard and provides inaccurate feedback to the vehicle occupant for determining what level of ambient light will actuate the headlamps.